Generosidad
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Hinata siempre ha sido generosa con todo aquel que lo necesita. Pero,¿que pasa cuando alguien llega a ser generoso para con ella?


**¡Mi Gente Llegue! **

**¡Con mi nueva Locura! v.v**

**Es el delirio de una fiebre... .**

**Si...estoy enferma! T.T **

**Pero...Lo raro es que me inspiro mas **

**Okei... ¡Vamos a leer! c:**

_**Disclaimer: M.K. ademas de ser un asesino, y jugador de mentes, es un Genio, creando el hermoso y brillante mundo de Naruto.**_

* * *

**Generosidad**

Sinopsis: Hinata siempre ha sido generosa con todo aquel que lo necesita. Pero,¿que pasa cuando alguien llega a ser generoso para con ella?

.

.

.

**Capítulo Único**

Hinata no había sentido tanta hambre en su vida como en aquel momento. Aunque ella sabía que era su culpa, por no haberse tomado, aunque sea un café. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de aquello. Se había saltado la comida mas importante del día, palabras dicha por su querida amiga Sakura, que era pediatra.

Caminaba por las concurridas aceras de las calles de Japón, estaba en su hora de almuerzo, finalmente. La editorial había tenido misericordia de ella, y su estomago rugiente. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba a una de las cafeterías predilectas de ella, se agarraba el vientre para que las personas a su alrededor no se dieran cuenta del escándalo en su interior.

Rápidamente cruzó la puerta de entrada de aquel sencillo y acogedor local. Cuando al fin no escuchaba le bullicio de las personas en las calles, pudo respirar en paz. Mirando hacía un lado vio la fila para ordenar,respiró el aire de aquel ambiente, olía a pan recién horneado. Su estomago reacciono a eso, su pena impregnada en las mejillas fue mayor, así que rápidamente formo parte de la fila, teniendo en mente lo que ella quería para comer, mirando distraídamente la cartelera que anunciaba el especial del día.

A pesar de que era un pequeño negocio, disfrutaba del ambiente, de la música suave de _jazz_ que se dejaba escuchar con el único propósito de relajar a los clientes como ella. Los colores amarillos de las paredes, y la cocina que se notaba por un ventanal cuadrado donde se veía como se preparaban los postres, y los aperitivos que deleitaban el paladar.

Mas adelante notó que habían unas dos personas que tenía problemas, o eso creyó ver. No estuvo segura hasta que trato de agudizar su oído para escuchar mejor lo que sucedía. Al parecer aquella mujer y la pequeña acompañante, que seguro era su hermana, por el parecido; no tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar la comida.

Vio como la mayor buscaba en los bolsillos de su ropas algo mas de dinero, cuando en realidad no había nada mas que unos poco yenes de ínfimo valor. Al parecer no era suficiente. Se fijo en la pequeña niña, tenía un rostro triste, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ceder a las lágrimas. Seguro tenía un hambre mayor que ella en esos instantes. Justo cuando vio como ellas empezaban a retirarse, sin algo que consumir en sus manos. Actuó por instinto.

-Espera.- dijo a su vez que sacaba un billete para para dárselo a la muchacha mayor.-Acepte esto, onegai.- le dijo con una sonrisa, proyectando confianza.

-Demo...- con temor la chica tomo de los hombros a la niña que estaba a su cargo.-Yo no su dinero.- dijo ella.

Vio a la chica de frente, a pesar de sus ropas mantenía su juvenil rostro limpio, al igual que el de su hermana. Supuso que tendría unos 16 años, tan joven haciéndose cargo de la infante, no se veía una persona que se aprovecharía de alguien como ella por su nobleza, ni mucho menos. ¿Como no enternecerse por alguien como ellas?

-Por esa misma razón, quiero que lo tome.-insistió ella.-Me sentiría mal si no lo hiciera.- le sonrió nuevamente.

La muchacha miró a la peliazul desconfiada, y su mano extendida con el billete. Hoy en día no era común encontrar a alguien que fuera_ noble,_ y ofrecía dinero así nada mas. Aun sujetando a su hermana, miraba a la adulta frente a ella. No se veía con intenciones de burlarse de ella, o algo por el estilo, pero el desconfiarse no dolía.

-Onegai...- murmuro nuevamente la adulta.

La tela baja del vestido de la chica fue halada, dirigió su vista a su hermanita menor, quien con sus ojos color ámbar la miraban con suplica. Hinata vio aquel contacto de la menor. Para después escuchar como ella suspiraba, mientras deslizaba lentamente el billete con dos de sus dedos hacia ella.

-Arigato.-hizo una inclinación dando a entender lo cuan agradecidas estaban, tanto ella como su hermana.

-Mantén el cambio, se que lo necesitaran.- les mencionó Hinata.

-Arigato, nuevamente señorita.- dijo estaba vez dejando libre la tensión en sus facciones. Con eso ambas fueron a pagar el alimento, cada cual con una sonrisa, irradiando la felicidad.

Hinata se sintió bien, el ayudar al prójimo siempre causaba felicidad, había ayudado a unas personas que realmente lo necesitaban. Había hecho la labor del día, y se sentía satisfecha consigo misma.

Vio como las chicas salían del local, cada cual cogida de mano, la niña miro en su dirección para dedicarle una sonrisa infantil. Antes de que ella y su hermana, desaparecieran de allí. Sonrío para sí misma, había hecho bien.

Llegó su turno para pedir su comida y de vez pagarla. Cuando busco en el bolso su billetera para buscar mas dinero, se dio cuenta de que, no estaba allí.

-Oh no..-se permitió decir, dando paso a la preocupación.

.

.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar, la oficina lo tenía loco, mas aun cuando Naruto entraba y salia por conveniencia de su espacio personal, gritando y haciendo escándalo. No lo soportaba, y sin mas remedio salio así, aun con un enojo latente, su ceño fruncido. Estaba teniendo un día de perros. Desde la mañana se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Nada parecía estar a su favor, las cosas no salían como esperaba, cosa que lo estresaba mas de la cuenta. Mientras caminaba a paso fuerte y apresurado. Esquivando personas, que a su parecer no sabían andar. Tropezando de vez en vez con ineptos.

Estaba mas convencido de que las cosas se le complicaban y alguien superior se reía de su desespero. Maldijo internamente todo lo natural,incluido el aire. Entro al primer local que vio, necesitaba un café cargado, muy fuerte para tranquilizarlo. Se puso a formar parte de la fila. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando mas adelante escucho a una pareja que discutía frente a el. Tomo un pesado suspiro.

Pero tampoco falta el niño que siempre le llora a su madre para que le cumpla un capricho. Sentía como cada llanto infantil entraba en un oído y le salía por el otro retumbando toda su cabeza en un lento proceso. Quería explotar, gritarle al mundo que dejaran de joderle la vida, ¿es que acaso el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo en hacerle la vida complicada?

Respiro hondo, de una manera un tanto pesada. Sacando de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón su celular, con algo tenía que distraerse antes de perder la poca tolerancia, ademas de que la fila en la que estaba tardaba demasiado.

-¿Que eso? ¿Un IPhone?- pregunto una voz desde atrás. El Uchiha miró a la persona, pero no de buena manera. Sin embargo, el adolescente no reparo en aquel detalle, como si pasara por alto aquello olímpicamente, cosa que a Sasuke lo irrito. -Yo tuve uno, demo, se me cayó en un alcantarillado.-

Sasuke no le dio importancia, y se lo hizo saber en cuanto le dio la espalda al chico; pero este tenía otros planes.

-Tuve que meterme a ese sitio, habían serpientes, arañas y cocodrilos.- continuo el.- Hasta uno de esos lagartos se me trepo encima y tuve que torcerle el cuello. No fue fácil, demo lo logre.-termino el chico, su tan "creíble" relato.

El pelinegro tenía una vena,amenazando con explotarse en la misma frente. Había olvidado que siempre aparecía el mentiroso en la filas. ¿A el que le importaba los 'cuentos' de un mocoso como el? Una vez mas comprobó su teoría, El mundo quería fastidiarlo como mero capricho de una sociedad poco normal, y era cierta mas cierta que nunca.

Tomo un hondo respiro de cuenta nueva, fijando su vista hacia al frente. Con un interés inexplicable, se fijo en como mas adelante de el estaba una chica. Una mas baja que el, en estatura. En realidad, de espaldas se parecía a su querida madre, Uchiha Mikoto; la única diferencia era el color de cabello, este era negro con tintes azulados. Quizás fue por eso que le llamo la atención aquella chica, o quizás por que la conocía, pues solo conocía a una persona con aquel tipo de cabello.

Claro que lo hacía, ella era la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga. ¿Como nadie sabía de la chica que había optado por dejar el mundo de las finanzas? ¿Un mundo de lujos y placeres? Mas aun ella, quien formo parte del imperio Hyuga. Una de las empresas mas famosas del país. Sin embargo, la noticia de que Hyuga Hinata, heredera universal, había renunciado a todo ese mundo por voluntad propia. Le dio la vuelta al mundo, seguro de que la persona mas recóndita en aquel planeta lo sabía.

En aquel entonces, no le importó. Total, ¿que le tenía que interesar? Nunca habían tenido una conversación casual, mucho menos de negocio. Solo sabía quien era por lo que ella representaba para la Empresa Uchiha. Coincidían con las fiestas sociales, y de vista sabía sobre ella.

Mas sin embargo, el verla allí; le había dado una gran sorpresa el lo que hizo después, fue lo que sumó mas ese repentino encuentro. No podía escuchar nada, pero vio claramente como ella, le extendía dinero a unas chicas que, a juzgar por su atuendo, eran de muy pocos recursos. Noto también como ella, con una leve sonrisa tímida le instaba a que tomara el dinero. Miro con mas interés aquella simple acción.

¿Quien en su sano juicio andaba regalando dinero a desconocidos?

Aunque, tenía que admitir,era algo mas que eso. Era por una causa noble; El mismo lo reconoció instantes después. Pero aun no le cabía en la cabeza como es que, _aun_,existían a ese tipo de personas. Mas aun ella... ¿pero porque lo hacía? y ¿por que le interesaba a él?

Chasqueó la lengua, para fijar su vista en otra parte,el celular en el bolsillo al mismo tiempo que hacía aquella acción. Aquello era fastidioso, pero no era con ella el asunto, era con el. ¿Por que? Ni el mismo lo sabía...

Luego de que vio como las chica que parecía mayor, tomaba el billete de la mano de la Hyuga. Para después de tomar su alimento, se fueran de aquel local, no sin antes agradecerle el gesto a la pelinegra. En respuesta fue testigo de como ella sonreía de manera brillante. En ese instante admitió que ella era muy bonita.

No tenía ni idea de en que momento ella volteo, para probablemente pedir su almuerzo. El volvió a sus asuntos, pero no totalmente, pues aun miraba de reojo a la chica; Aun sin planearlo.

Notó de pronto que la chica tenía un pequeño percance, lo vio, cuando esa expresión de preocupación cruzó el rostro de porcelana de la chica. Supo que algo no planeado había pasado, a ella, específicamente hablando.

Pero una vez más, ¿A el que le importaba?

.

-S-se que tengo un dinero en alguna parte.-murmuraba para sí la chica pelinegra, buscando por los bolsillos de su bolso.

Miro de reojo a la cajera que estaba esperando a que le chica pagara su almuerzo. Un tanto preocupada por la fila que, estaba segura, empezaba a impacientarse, sabiendo que aquello le traería consecuencias en su trabajo.

-Señorita...- llamo la chica.

-H-hai...- dijo comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba. Tenía un poco de esperanza por encontrar algo, si no era su billetera, tendría que tener escondido un dinero de emergencia...o eso se trataba de convencer.-Creo que tengo...algo.- sonrió nerviosamente a la chica.

Ella a su vez no parecía muy convencida de aquello, mas sin embargo. "El cliente siempre tenía la razón" según le había dicho el jefe.

Hinata, notó, que la chica mostraba un poco de impaciencia y con muchas razones. Pudo leer la solapa el nombre de la chica: "Ino". Que estaba preocupada, obviamente ella estaba en la misma situación.

-C-creo que me temo,no tener el dinero.- dijo ella en un tono bajo.

La chica rubia sonrío con un poco de lastima. -Hai.- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

De pronto,ambas no supieron de donde, una mano larga, le extendió una tarjeta de crédito color negro. Con voz profunda la persona dijo:

-Cobre lo mío junto con lo de ella.- su tono no admitía algún tipo de replica.

La joven Ino, tomo con manos un poco temblorosa, la tarjeta. Diciéndose mentalmente como la chica de cabello negro, tenía una herradura de caballo bajo la suela de su zapato por la suerte que tenía; por que no era cosa de todos los días, que un hombre tan guapo como aquel, pagara lo que planeas adquirir.

En cambio Hinata, no se creía la situación que vivía en aquel momento. Conocía a ese chico, bueno, ¿quien no recordaba a Uchiha Sasuke? La pregunta era: ¿el sabía quien era ella? ¿Por que lo hacía?

Fue interrumpida de sus cavilaciones mentales cuando la rubia adolescente le dio en una bolsa su almuerzo, a su vez que le daba al pelinegro a su lado un café humeante. Lo miraba de reojo, esperando que el por lo menos la mirara. Tenía que ser agradecida, él, después de todo la había ayudado. No sabía que el fuera una persona _generosa._

Sasuke por otro lado, tan pronto le dieron la bebida, se retiro de allí hacía la salida sin decir nada. Después de todo, el no tenía muy en claro el por que había hecho aquello. Diría fácilmente que estaba esperando mucho tiempo por una persona que por andar repartiendo dinero, no podía pagarse su propia comida. El por desesperado, y preso de la impaciencia, salto con tarjeta en mano a ayudarla.

Eso sería lo mas aceptable...pero era mas ridículo a la vez.

Sasuke lo sabía, pero mientras cruzaba la puerta de aquel local para enfrentarse a las infestadas calles de gente, no quería pensar en el verdadero motivo de aquella acción. Sabía que no lo iba a comprender...

-Uchiha-kun.- llamó la voz de una chica. Haciéndose que parara en seco, volteo lentamente, el rostro impasible a encarar a quien lo había llamado.

Hinata se había ido tras él, tenía que hacerlo, después de todo no le había dicho las gracias, ya que el la sacó de un apuro. Cuando lo vio, no dudo en llamarlo, pese a que por dentro estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con el..._tan directamente._

Se acercó hacia el, dejando distancia cuando lo miró mas abiertamente antes de hablar. Pasó saliva por su cuello, cuando se dio cuenta de que el la miraba tan directo. -Arigato.- dijo ella.-Por hacer aquello por mí.-

Sasuke guardó silencio, estaba organizando sus ideas para saber que decirle, después de todo no se esperaba que ella lo llamara.-Hmp. No lo hice por que tengo algún interés en ti, Hyuga.- estaba consciente de que se comportaba como un bastardo, pero nunca se sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de mujeres con cara de inocente.

-Y-yo...- vio con curiosidad como ella se sonrojaba, notando los nervios en su voz.-N-nunca lo vi de...esa manera, Uchiha-kun.- termino lentamente.-D-de hecho, pensaba en devolverle el dinero.-

Alzó una ceja en forma de incredulidad. Se esperaba de todo menos algo así; había tenido un día no tan sencillo o común que digamos, así que lo ultimo que esperaba es que ella lo tratara sin ningún tipo de intención..._rara._ Que una mujer lo tratara de la manera profesional con que ella lo hacía, le dio un interés inofensivo. Mas bien una curiosidad de saber ¿quien era realmente Hyuga Hinata?

Por algún instante, supo que ella era _especial._

Así que sin darle vuelta al asunto. Irguió la espalda.- Esta bien, ¿por que no nos vemos mañana, y me invitas un almuerzo?- dijo el con una sonrisa discreta. -Después de todo me lo debes.-

No disimulo la sorpresa ante aquel cambio, primero la trataba de manera desconfiada, ahora accede a aquello, citándola. Sin duda los Uchihas no eran personajes comunes. Mas sin embargo, iba hacerlo, después de todo, _el fue generoso para con ella._

-Hai.- sonrió igual de discreto que el pelinegro. -Me parece bien.-

-Hmp. Hasta entonces.- con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dirigió a su oficina. Sintiéndose un poco renovado, tan solo por esa corta conversación.

Hinata se fue por el lado contrario, pues tenía hambre he iba a un lugar tranquilo en la Editorial a consumir sus alimentos.

Ambos tratando de descifrar el misterio que el día de mañana les regalaría...

* * *

**Pues que les digo**

** Estaba en la cafetería de Walmart cuando se me cruzó la idea de que alguien pagaría mi almuerzo así como por arte de magia**...**Y de ahí salió la idea.. **

**¿Raro verdad?**

**Pero ni modo, u.u**

**Siempre me han dicho que no soy una chica normal**

**¡Es la realidad de mi vida! xD **

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la Lectura! :3**

**Así como yo disfruto de hacer lo que mas me gusta :33**

**Que es Regalarle un Pedazo de mi Imaginación con estos Fics c:**

**¡Los Amo Mis Lectores! **

**-_LaCrazyWriter_**


End file.
